


Имя твоё как лёд в сердце

by Faerydae



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Loneliness, M/M, Melancholy, One Night Stands, Yearning, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faerydae/pseuds/Faerydae
Summary: Это всё взаправду.Обнимавшая рука притянула его ближе к себе, нос коснулся волос на затылке, и тело, такое тёплое и уютное у его спины, - это всё было на самом деле.





	Имя твоё как лёд в сердце

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Name Like Ice Into My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368327) by [Jokerteeth (Moraearty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraearty/pseuds/Jokerteeth). 



Он проснулся от несвежего запаха давно выпитого виски, мягко выдыхаемого сзади куда-то в шею.

Дорогой костюм и дешёвая форма валялись вокруг него свидетельствами вчерашней пьяной авантюры. Сквозь приоткрытое окно в комнату проникал холодный февральский воздух, но он чувствовал только окутавшее спину тепло.

Одинокой ночью или холодным утром он иногда представлял кого-нибудь рядом с собой. Представлял гул жизни и биение чужого сердца у спины или под ладонью. В такие минуты он почти чувствовал себя любимым. Почти понимал, что испытывала мама, когда рассказывала об отце. Пьяная и раскрасневшаяся, вспоминала, какой он был статный и как её Освальд на него похож. Но улыбка быстро исчезала с её лица. И c его тоже - как только вдруг начинала лаять соседская собака или орать сигнализация чьей-то машины. Воспоминания бледнели, а мечты разбивались о безжалостную реальность. Но всего на секунду, в этот миг самообмана, он не чувствовал себя так одиноко.

Только сейчас он был не один.

Он улыбнулся.

Это всё взаправду.

Обнимавшая рука притянула его ближе к себе, нос коснулся волос на затылке, и тело, такое тёплое и уютное у его спины, - это всё было на самом деле. Он закрыл глаза и позволил ощущению плоти и крови, жизни и любви окутать его, - и на мгновенье всё стало именно так, как он мечтал.

\- О боже, только не это.

Выдох почти беззвучный, хотя с тем же успехом он мог бы прокричать это в мегафон.

\- Ох, - отвёл руку медленно, осторожно, сторонясь его, как грязи.

\- О боже, пожалуйста, только не это.

Он не мог вздохнуть. Тело онемело, оставшись без чужого присутствия у спины, такого тёплого и приятного ещё минуту назад. Кровать скрипнула и прогнулась под тем, кто выбирался из неё так медленно и осторожно.

Освальд не открывал глаз.

Слушал шуршание ткани, попытку тихо застегнуть штаны и крадущиеся шаги вокруг кровати в направлении единственной двери. Единственного пути отхода.

\- Джим.

_**Прости меня.** _

_**Что я сделал не так?** _

_**Пожалуйста, не уходи.** _

_**Что со мной не так, что всегда со мной не так?** _

Но слова замерли на языке, едва он открыл глаза. Напряжённая поза, пара ботинок в руке и вина на Джимовом лице уничтожили их в тот же миг.

Освальд впивался в Джима взглядом, пока тот не смог больше смотреть ему в глаза, внезапно решив, что собственные босые ноги куда как интереснее.

Стискивая зубы, Освальд сказал натужно и горько:

\- Маму по пути не разбуди.

И тут же повернулся к нему спиной, всё равно успев заметить, как Джим весь расслабился от облегчения.

Звук закрывшейся двери и едва уловимое теперь тепло единственного человека, разделившего с ним постель, оставили Освальда с таким ощущением одиночества, какое не смогла бы дать и целая жизнь в изоляции.

**Author's Note:**

> Когда тебе плохо от чудесного ангстового фика - переведи его на русский.  
> Пусть плохо будет и тебе, и всем. 
> 
> Миллион благодарностей Хамяку prince_wales за редакцию (И ПРОСТИ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА), Ксене за ценные замечания и то, что меня терпела в четыре часа утра, а ещё Илли, потому что муза <3
> 
> And thanks to amazing Jokerteeth who wrote this beautiful thing in the first place! I really hope I've done justice to it.


End file.
